1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag for packaging a biological substance, such as animal semen.
It also relates to a strip formed by juxtaposing such bags, as well as an assembly comprised of a bag and a hooking or hanging support.
The term “biological substance” means any substance totally or partially of human or animal origin, presented as liquid, pasty or powdery solid form.
2. Discussion of Related Art
EP-B-1 317 224 describes a bag of abovementioned type, adapted particularly for packaging animal semen, in particular of porcine origin.